Moments: Season Two
by mychakk
Summary: It's those little moments when we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB. A sequel to Moments That Define Us.
1. Interlude: Goodman

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x13 – Woman in the Airport and 2x01 – The Titan on the Tracks  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **1/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**Interlude: **

**Season One - Two: **

**Goodman**

**Xxx**

He looked outside his window into the flourishing gardens of the Jeffersonian Institute. It was a beautiful place. He liked working here. With his distinguish and elegant office, with donors and applicants, with his employees and subordinates.

He was an Administrator. _The_ Administrator of the Museum of Natural History and the Jeffersonian Institute. A dream up job.

He sighed heavily.

_With all due respect, you used to be an archeologist._

Dr. Hodgins' painful accusation still rings in his ears even months after their mutual work on the probable Piktish remains from the Iron Age.

He used to be an Archaeologist. He used to go on digs and looked for artifacts and dirtied his hands and knees and worked in the sun in the fresh air.

Now he sits in his pristine suit in his elegant office.

He looked at his desk where the application with a familiar name laid. A request for a few weeks off during the upcoming academic year and a planned worksheet according to the upcoming digs and archaeological sites.

The heaviness and painful _longing _in his chest was quite a new sensation.

He blinked.

When has he become jealous of Dr. Brennan?

But she did what she loved. Her bones, her remains and now her crime cases. He wished for the joy that came with the work he does.

Maybe it's time to take a sabbatical after all.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ With this one we begin Drabbles Season Two! Lots of fun with dealing with Cam (she's pretty annoying in season two…), Booth/Cam, Booth/Rebecca and Brennan/Sully and of course the wonderful Hodgela. Stay tuned – as always daily updates :)_

_Reviews are welcomed! :)_


	2. Interlude: Cam

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 5x16 – The Parts in the Sum of the Whole and 2x01 – The Titan on the Tracks  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **2/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**Interlude: **

**Season One - Two: **

**Cam**

**Xxx**

She looked at the letter of acceptance and smiled with pride. She got the job. She got _the_ job! In DC, at the Jeffersonian Institute. She's going to be the new Head of the Medico-Legal Lab, a position they have just created after the last Administrator of the Museum and Institute took his sabbatical.

This was such a great _opportunity_ for her!

Also she's going to be working with Dr. Brennan. _The _Dr. Temperance Brennan. She has already met her a few times over the past few years. This was one _…unique_ woman. Unique but brilliant. And that woman was going to be her subordinate from now on.

Hm, what she heard of Dr. Brennan, things were going to get very interesting, that's for sure. She smiled. Wow. But this was a_ really_ huge promotion. And she's ready to take it on.

Deep brown eyes, cheeky grin and slightly rumpled clothes flashed in her mind suddenly.

She felt a surge of a tingling anticipation rushing through her body. The last visit to DC over two years ago… and the fleeting moment when they bumped into each other in the FBI Building… she shivered, as her smile turned more into a smirk.

_I wonder if they…_

But she'll see and if they didn't, then maybe this promotion will be beneficial to more than just her professional life.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ Sorry for the delay, got a really busy day yesterday. I'll post another one in a few hours, so stay tuned! :)_

_Huge thank you for the feedback! All the reviews and follows are greatly appreciated! Thank you :)_


	3. Interlude: Russ

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 2x01 – The Titan on the Tracks  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: 3**/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**Interlude: **

**Season One - Two: **

**Russ**

**xxx**

Russ could still not believe his sister was here with him in _his home_ in North Carolina. She came to spend her two weeks holiday with him. With _him_! He never thought that the meeting of Agent Booth all those months ago would bring him back his little sister.

But it did.

He looked at Tempe sitting in the lounging chair and enjoying the rare sunny day. The thick book, which title he couldn't even pronounce, was laying across her lap. He smiled feeling thankful for the chance Agent Booth gave him to get to know her better. She was a marvelous woman, his sister.

His little, quirky, far too serious sister.

The Dr. Temperance Brennan.

A Forensic Anthropologist Extraordinaire and Federal Bureau of Investigation Consultant.

And _he_ was just a guy on a parole.

How different they were now.

But inside this posed, composed and withdrawn woman, he could see his smiling, happy little sister.

He could see her in the bubbly excitement when she spoke about her job; and in the fondness when she described her co-workers' (and _friends'_, he's sure) antics in her Lab. And most of all, he could see her in the sparkling of her eyes as she talked about her partner.

And she talked about the man _a lot_. Unconsciously. But it's still Booth said this, and Booth wouldn't like that, and Booth would laugh hearing this, and Booth… and Booth… and Booth…

It amused him how much his little sister ingrained her partner into her life and personality, yet hadn't even informed him of her change of vacation plans nor did she bring a single photo of the man with her. The man… who sought him out because he wanted to give his sister answers and closure.

Even knowing them for such a short time, he could see the deep trust, dependence and caring between them.

He looked down, and sighed.

He knew he lost his status as the confidant and most important (right after their Father) male in his sister's life. But he could live with that. As long as she was safe with Agent Booth.

And as long as he could have her back in his life.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ Here is the promised second one! :) It's been a double post today, so be sure you didn't skip the previous one!_

_Huge thank you for the feedback! All the reviews and follows are greatly appreciated! Thank you :)_


	4. Interlude: Max

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 1x22 – The Woman in the Limbo; 2x11 - Judas on a Pole  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **4/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**Interlude: **

**Season One - Two: **

**Max**

**xxx**

He had asked Tempe to stay away from the past. He did. But even then he had known her and that drive burning inside her, making her pursue the issue until the truth was revealed and no stone was left unturned. She _was_ going to dig and search so she could get to the truth about her- _their_ pasts.

He needs to be there when it happens. To see and react accordingly, to point her and protect her, and make sure she understands and doesn't judge them hastily. To step in if the need arise.

Yes, he'll return to DC. It's the only way to make sure everything was going to stay just fine. Hm, there was this church that his late old friend had been a part of. Ah, Toby Coulter that has chosen to be a priest. He could- Yes, this might actually work. Now, he just needs to brush his Catholic upbringing for the job.

He sighed. Looks like it's the only way he can be close to Tempe and to observe all the people in her life, _especially_ that partner of hers, the FBI Agent. Nothing that comes from the Bureau can be good. Not while Kirby is in charge. And anyway he doesn't trust the law enforcements on principle. Plus he needs to make sure the man won't hurt his daughter. After all, he's just a man, no matter how good he seemed to be. It's time he meet him personally.

He looked down at the dedication page in the second novel published by his daughter and frowned.

Yes, it's high time he met him. Because he knows _this man_, this _Seeley Booth_, her partner and friend, was far too important already, and he _can_ hurt her in a way no one has done so far.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Huge _thank you_ for the feedback! All the reviews and follows are greatly appreciated! :)_


	5. Interlude: Rebecca

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: 5x16 – The Part of the Sum in the Whole; 2x05 - The Truth in the Lye  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **5/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**Interlude: **

**Season One - Two: **

**Rebecca**

**Xxx**

She gathered her clothes from the floor in his apartment, scowling slightly at herself. The tingling only _he _could give her was something she could not exactly let go of, even now, when they hadn't been together for over five years. Yet she always came back for more, _addicted_ to him.

She put on the clothes, her scowl deepening, while he slept soundly. She should be able to get him out of her system by now, but still, the knowledge that if she calls him, he won't refuse her, kept her chained to him.

She paused. He used to call her too in the past. She cocked her head wondering what has happened. She hadn't noticed the change at first. But now she could tell _when_ exactly that _something_ must have happened. One week they had been going at it, almost every night (and day), and the next one he had actually talked himself out of her invitation, _refused_ her.

That was a first.

Yet, she still called him some time later, and like before that one bizarre week, he hadn't refused her again. Unless he was with another woman, she knew there was no point calling him then. He has never cheated on her and will never cheat on any other woman he was with. She admired him for this integrity.

Although… she was _sure_ she could have convinced him to come to her, when he was with that blonde lawyer, but he was still adamant. So she waited patiently until he was free again, but even then - he _hadn't_ called. It was always _her_ now who did the hunting. And she couldn't grasp the reason why. What has happened almost two years ago during that infamous week?

It must have been something big because he even stopped his gambling since then. And he alerted his attire too, adding the colorful socks and loud ties. He became more groomed and focused too. And a little sad.

Something had changed, she knew, but it didn't really matter. She could still have her fill of him whenever she wanted. He _never_ refused her after all. And he did want to see his son.**  
**

**xxx**

**Tbc **_So, Rebecca turned out kinda bitchy... Not exactly planned, but I like this. _

_Huge _thank you_ for the feedback! Tomorrow we hit episode one! :D_


	6. 2x01: Cam

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x01 – The Titan on the Tracks**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **6/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x01 – Cam**

**xxx**

She was in the middle of the train wreck, holding an amputated arm that was still bleeding, when she saw _them._ They looked good, she could admit that, and they were walking _really_ close to each other. But she ignored it, focusing on the man she hasn't seen in over two years.

He looked _good_. _Really_ good.

She has always found him attractive, even with that rumpled, kinda unkempt look from their last, brief running into each other at the J. Edgar Hoover.

The pair stopped in front of her and she couldn't stop herself.

"Seeley."

"Camille."

"Don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley."

Ah, their old dance. It always gave her a thrill - this little exchange. But he was not as happy to see her as she was to see him. He introduced the (in)famous Dr. Brennan who didn't remember her. Ah, wasn't the first time. She exchanged quick quips with her new subordinate and finally allowed herself to say coyly:

"You look good out of your suit, Seeley. But then, you always did."

She saw his flustered state and smirked, walking away, adding a more pronounced sway to her hips. Ah, no matter the relationships here, she always knew which buttons to push with Seeley.

This was going to be so much fun!

**xxx**

**Tbc **_First episode and of course - Cam :) I actually have fun writing her here. _

_T_hank you_ for all the reviews :)_


	7. 2x01: Hodgins

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x01 – The Titan on the Tracks**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **7/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x01 –Hodgins**

**Xxx**

He finished quickly his talk with Angela, after noticing that Zack was already leaving already the Lab. He hurried to Brennan's office and was happy to see her still there. She was looking for something in her desk, so he knocked on the door.

"May I?" he asked.

"Dr. Hodgins! Can I help you?" she smiled at him.

He grinned in return, Dr. Brennan was one amazing woman and he owed her a lot. He was quite happy to see her after her two weeks vacation.

"Not really, I just- You should be okay with Dr. Saroyan getting the Head of Forensics job." He said. He liked Cam, she seemed a right person in the right place. But no matter what, his loyalties laid with only _one_ scientist in this Lab.

Brennan stopped and looked at him with a surprised smile. "Why is that?"

"Because you are strictly rubber-to-the-road, hardball scientist." He told her convincingly, quite proud of her, but she just resumed her searching. "Not a flesh pressing, ink stained, policy making…wanktard." That's a nice word! He thought, proudly.

"What are her qualifications?" Brennan asked not looking up.

Before he could answer another voice did it for him.

"Chief Coroner of New York for two years, Assistant Federal Coroner before that." A beat. "How am I doing?"

Hodgins and Brennan turned around.

And while his fellow colleague (to whom he _really _wanted to show his support) said in her blunt, oblivious manner "Very well, Impressive." all he could think was _Busted!_

**xxx**

**Tbc **_I simply adore Hodgins/Brennan, Hodgins/Booth, Hodgins/Anyone, to be honest, because I adore Hodgins, period. :D But seriously, I love his admiration and loyalty to Brennan._

Thank you_ for reviewing! :)_


	8. 2x01: Booth

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x01 – The Titan on the Tracks**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **8/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x01 – Booth**

**Xxx**

He knew Camille. He knew her for a long, long time. And her sudden appearance in DC did not bode well. Why did she come? Last time they have seen each other was over two years ago …just when she recommended him the Jeffersonian Institute.

And Bones.

He met Bones thanks to Camille.

He'd never forget that.

But now he needed to be sure.

So he asked her. Why did she come here?

And she denied, but both of them _knew_ better. There's too much past behind them to be it any other way. She could not hide the truth.

And when she dared to imply Bones was something _mor-_

He cut her off, fiercely. He did not need _another_ person – _especially_ Camille of all people – implying anything about him and Bones. They were done before they could have even begun. Bones has made her decision outside that Pool bar and then they have almost destroyed any chance at a working (or any other) relationship a few days later. He was _grateful_ for the friendship he has with her now. It took them a year to start working together again and another one to get here. And it was enough.

It has to be.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Booth was really angsty in that episode. Camille's coming has stirred the pot quite effectively. _

Thank you_ for reviewing! :)_


	9. 2x01: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x01 – The Titan on the Tracks**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **9/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x01 – Brennan**

**Xxx**

"Why are you telling me all the time the reasons why Dr. Saroyan got the job and I didn't?" she asked him finally, now that the case was over and he was waiting in her office so he could give her a ride home.

"What?" Booth looked up at her from examining the Mayan artifact near the door.

She stared at him expectantly, the files clutched in her hands. "Is she better than me?" She asked, her eyes focused on his face.

"No! Bones!" He protested, turning fully toward her.

She frowned. "Then why do you feel the compelling need to point out her qualities for the job?" She watched him carefully.

He shrugged, looking away. "She's just good at it."

"And I'm not?" she bristled, slightly offended.

He looked back at her. "I didn't say that."

"But you still made sure to point out every difference between the two of us, thus implying this conclusion." She told him challengingly.

He sighed. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?" she took a step toward him. She really wanted to know why he was pointing out that Cam was better for the job than her.

He looked away, pursed his lips then sighed.

His eyes found hers as he said finally. "I just don't want you to …pursue this issue."

She blinked. "What? You don't want me to apply for the job as The Head of the Lab?" she asked for clarification.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" she asked stupefied.

He sighed again, his eyes flickering away for a moment, then once more focusing on hers. "If you got it, you'd have much more work to do here." He looked around them meaningfully.

_Oh!_ And suddenly she knew what he meant. "And thus I won't be able to participate in the investigations anymore." She concluded.

"Pricelessly." He said with a nod.

"I see." She cocked her head, conceding to his way of thinking. "I think I'm glad Dr. Saroyan got the job instead of me." She said finally, her eyes finding his.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad too. Now can we go?"

She propped the files she had in her hands and put them on her desk, then she took her jacket and her bag. "Yes." She nodded at him with a smile.

And she even allowed him to usher her from her office without any complains while his hand nestled on that - his - place at her back.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_And my take on the whole new Head of Forensic Job issue. Hope you liked it! _

Thank you_ for all the reviews! :)_


	10. 2x02: Booth

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x02 – The Mother and the Child **in the Bay  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **10/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x02 – Booth**

**Xxx**

"Okay, I love – " But before he could even finish, the dial tone interrupted him. He closed the cell phone, feeling frustrated. And _hurt_. His four-year-old son had not just hung up on him! "Yeah."

He took a drink of his coffee trying to hide his disappointment and pain.

But – in an unusual astuteness to his feelings – Brennan has asked. "New boyfriend spending a lot of time with your son?"

He tried to play it down as if it was nothing. "Yeah. So you got any new information for me, Bones?"

But their eyes met and he knew she was honest when she said. "I'm sorry."

He still didn't want to talk about it, couldn't bear to see the pity in her eyes or worse - the condemnation. So he quickly rebuffed. "Ah, there's no need." Hoping she'll get the hint.

But no matter her sudden astuteness, she was still _Bones_. "It must be hard not being able to see him when you want to." She insisted on saying in her open and honest manner.

"See, this is information that I already know, Bones." He told her and just in case added. "Why don't you – Let's just say we discuss the case, hmm?" he tried to smile, but knew he didn't really convinced her.

There was a beat, as she stared at him knowingly – when did she learn to read him so well? – then agreed reluctantly. "Sure."

But suddenly, because she showed him sympathy and understanding, he burst out against his will. "You know, I'm his father. You know, Parker knows that. I mean, that – that's what's important not some stupid trip to the zoo." He tried to at least cover his insecurities with his jovial tone.

And she agreed and they had their quick snappy exchange, but still both of them knew nothing was really _right._ He felt _uncomfortable_ in the short silence that followed this brief, yet so hard for him, talk.

"We found this in her lung." Brennan said suddenly and he focused on the case again, but deep in his heart he suddenly knew, that no matter what, Bones would be always on his side.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Episode two. I ache for Booth in that scene when Parker's disconnects in the middle of his ILY... _

_Reviews, as always, are appreciated!__ :)_


	11. 2x02: Hodgins

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x02 – The Mother and the Child **in the Bay  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **11/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x02 – Hodgins**

**Xxx**

He was walking behind Drs. Brennan and Saroyan, the later clearly agitated by his new findings. Neither she nor Booth were happy to learn the body must have been in the fresh water for at least six months before it ended in the bay. It could prove the victim's husband was innocent after all and that there was no suspect.

"…Are we working for the defense now?" Dr. Saroyan asked frustrated, but it was Dr. Brennan's reply that set his heart fluttering.

"I'm working for the victims and we have to be open to the evidence as it presents itself." she said firmly.

That's Dr. B. Open minded, without preset conviction, processing the gathered evidence for truth. Always looking in all directions.

Science should look in all directions. Only then they would discover the truth, and unravel the new possibilities, and would improve the future.

_Ad eterno, ad glorium, ad posterus. To eternity, to glory, to the future. _

The slogan of the Collar Institute.

He almost scoffed. So narrow-minded.

And as he listened to Dr. Saroyan's demands to fill in the blanks and _built a case_, he realized there is still _a lot_ their new Boss needs to learn from the greatest scientist, he has ever worked with.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Cam was more of a cop than a scientist at the beginning. And Hodgins... kinda gets a co-worker-kind-of-crush on Brennan. Ah, but he has ALWAYS admired her, and sometimes even openly admitted it. _

_Reviews, as always, are appreciated!__ :)_


	12. 2x02: Rebecca

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x02 – The Mother and the Child **in the Bay  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **12/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x02 – Rebecca**

**Xxx**

That son of a bitch! How could he have Drew checked! And by his stupid agents! He had no right, no right at all! Drew was a good man, the best she has met so far. Seeley had no right to interfere! No right to make it all harder for Drew and for _her_ now!

She walked briskly to the elevators in the J. Edgar Hoover Building.

Oh, he was gonna get it now. He's such a control freak! Thank God she didn't marry him! It would have been a disaster. They would have _killed_ each other. But she can't- won't allow him to control her life anymore. They have not been together for the past five years. He has no right to her anymore.

She punched the buttons a few more times, agitatedly. The elevator moving far too slowly for her linking.

And if he won't back off, he'll regret it. She doesn't have to share Parker with him. They are not married after all. So he'd better back off or else!

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Short piece on an angry Rebecca._

_Reviews, as always, are appreciated!__ :)_


	13. 2x02: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x02 – The Mother and the Child **in the Bay  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **13/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x02 – Brennan**

**Xxx**

"What do you have there, Parker?" she asked him, as Booth left to talk with his ex.

"It's the zoo." Parker said, showing her the animals.

"Ah." She nodded.

"Me and Drew went there yesterday and I did it in school today so I can show it to my Daddy. Do you think he'll like it?" Parker looked up at her and she noticed his eyes were the exact replica of his father's.

"I'm sure he will." She assured him.

Parker smiled, playing with his diorama, then looked up. "Daddy, look!" ha called.

"One second, bub." She heard Booth say.

Parker sighed, looking at his hand-made zoo. "Do you think they are fighting?" he asked subdued.

Brennan turned back to see Booth with Rebecca and her boyfriend Drew, talking tensely. "Booth?" she called, but he ignored her. She turned back to Parker.

"Um, I think they are just discussing some things." She told him, a little uncertain.

"Oh." Parker looked down and sighed. "I want them to be friends, you know?"

Brennan turned once more to call his father. "Booth!" He turned this time, but Rebecca stopped him to say something.

"Drew is nice." Parker told her sadly and she focused on the blond boy before her.

"I'm sure he is." She nodded.

"Just like you are!" The boy looked up at her and smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. The smile was, too, a replica of his father's. "I want all of us to be friends and spending time together." He told her with a hopeful look.

Brennan's heart fluttered.

"I want us to be friends, too." She found herself replaying. But this felt too much like a family thing, and she was one of those people who didn't do well with a family.

Parker beamed at her then sighed, putting his chin on the diorama and looking up at his parents, lips pouting.

Booth, Rebecca and Drew were finally coming their way and Brennan got up quickly.

"It's alright, Bones, you can stay." Booth told her, touching her arm.

It burned and she quickly replied. "It's a family thing." She said and looked at the blond boy, waving at him. "Bye, Parker."

"Bye." He replied watching her with his big brown eyes.

She turned quickly; to greet Rebecca, and to remove from her eyes the sight of a pouting Parker. She needed to leave before his– with all its _implications_ – becomes hers too.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_I must confess that Parker is sneaky. He first assassinated (in a good way) Someone To Live For (changing my original idea into totally different kind of story that turns out to be the longest fic I've ever worked on), and now he pops in here too. But he's Baby Booth so I suppose I'll forgive him. ;) hope you liked this! Tomorrow we hit episode 3. _

_Reviews, as always, are appreciated!__ :)_


	14. 2x03: Booth

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x0****3 – The Boy in the Shroud**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **14/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x03 – Booth**

**Xxx**

"I told the Cranes to meet us here, so we can tell them about their son." Booth said entering Brennan's office, shortly after they have identified their victim.

She looked up from her desk. "Ok. When will they be here?"

"In a couple of minutes, they were actually in the neighborhood." He said, observing her carefully.

"Ok." She nodded, gathering the papers in front of her.

"You really want to talk with them?" Booth asked tentatively.

She looked up at him, surprised. "Why shouldn't I? I am your partner, am I not?"

"Yes, yes, you are." He nodded quickly. "It's just- this case, and well the fostered girl-"

Brennan bristled. "Why does everyone assume the worst about the foster kids? Just the way you and Dr. Saroyan did in Angela's office."

"It's the statistic, Bones." he told her gently.

"Well, it's unscientific to assume the worst until we know for sure what happened from the evidence." She told him defiantly.

"The statistic helped us identify Dylan." He reminded her.

"And informed us that we still have Kelly missing." She shot back, taking him by surprise not that she already remembered the girl's name, but that she referred to her as such.

"We'll find her, Bones." he assured her.

"As a possible suspect?" she jumped at him.

"No, as a possible witness." He told her firmly. "If something bad happened to Dylan, she might have seen it."

"She might be in danger herself." She said, and Booth worried. She was getting far too attached to this case.

"We'll find her, don't worry." He told her instead.

"I'm not worried." She replied with a frown.

"Sure." He nodded warily.

"I just hate when people make negative assumptions about foster kids." She told him, looking him in the eyes.

But before he could reply a security guard interrupted them. The Crane's got to the Lab. Booth followed Brennan out of her office, his worry only increasing.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_What a day I had, almost didn't manage to post this. Hope you've enjoyed :)_

_Reviews, as always, are appreciated!__ :)_


	15. 2x03: Cam

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x0****3 – The Boy in the Shroud**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **15/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x03 – Cam**

**Xxx**

"I thought that before we arrest Kelly Morris for murder, based solely on the fact that she's a foster kid," Dr. Brennan told them, putting on her lab coat. "We might want to find the place where Dylan Crane actually died." It was clear she was suddenly annoyed for some reason. "Point of fact, the pipe, if that's even what it was, was not the murder weapon. The evidence, if anybody cares, shows that Dylan Crane died from a fall." She finished turned on her heal and with her head raised up, she left them in her office.

Cam heard Booth whistle at this little rant and turned toward him. Their eyes met, and she smiled knowingly at him, enjoying their _very_ close proximity. "Touchy!" she said.

But instead of smiling like she was sure he'll do, he took a large step from her and frowned. "Don't."

She blinked. "What?"

"Leave it, Camille." He said and left the office abruptly, picking up his pace to catch up with Dr. Brennan.

She blinked. "Don't call me Camille!" she called after him, but he ignored her.

She frowned, cocking her head. Both of them were touchy. What the hell was going on here?

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Cam may came across a little insensitive, but she doesn't know yet about Brennan. Plus I start to believe her attitude back then might have had to do with trying to cope in a new situation. She came to fill in a new, and not really appreciated position (as their boss) and became a part of a very tight and protective of each other team. _

_Reviews, as always, are appreciated!__ :)_


	16. 2x03: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x0****3 – The Boy in the Shroud**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **16/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x03 – Brennan**

**Xxx**

"Do you really think I have trust issues?" she turned around to look up at Booth as he stopped in front of the filling cabinet in his office.

"What?" he glanced at her from his position over the opened drawer. "I told you. I was just saying something for consideration when we catch up with Kelly." He turned to put in the file.

"But you've just said foster kids feel so alone in this world, they lose that knack of trusting other people." She paused. "_I_ am a foster kid."

He sighed, pausing over the opened drawer.

"Do you think I have trusting issues?" she pressed, her eyes focused on him.

He looked back at her. "You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I do." She nodded. Surprisingly she trusted him like no one ever before.

"There you go, you have your answer." He said, closing the drawer and walking around his desk.

"That's not what I asked you about!" she protested, straightening in her chair. "I asked if _you _think I have trust issues."

Booth paused, collecting his thoughts. She waited. Finally he looked at her. "You… value your trust. Highly. You don't give it easily. It has to be earned." He paused, eventually locking his eyes with hers. "That's why I feel honored that you trust me so much." He finished.

"Oh." She felt warmth spreading over her chest and her neck and up to her face. Their eyes were still locked, as they stared at each other over his desk.

Someone shouted something in the open office area, startling them. Booth cleared his throat, while she looked down, taming her suddenly increased breathing.

"Come on, Bones, we need to look for Kelly." He said, not really looking at her.

"Right." She nodded, getting up, her heartbeat not slowing down at all.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Reviews, as always, are appreciated!__ :)_


	17. 2x03: Hodgins

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x0****3 – The Boy in the Shroud**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **17/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x03 – Hodgins**

**Xxx**

He almost had a heart attack when Angela sneaked up behind him. Damn, it happened a lot lately. The increased heart beat, sweating of his hands, and God, did she really have to stand _so_ close? But man, she smelled _heavenly_.

She asked him about the case and he told her his findings, feeling proud of matching the glass from the window at the warehouse to the one found on their murder victim; and then he complained over the rusty samples he still needs to check. The warmth from her body and the whiffs of her perfume were distracting him beyond measure.

That's when she said _it._

"It's a strange place for two people in love to end up."

Can anyone really blame him for the first thing that popped out of his mouth?

"What? A forensic lab?"

For such a genius he could be such a _dolt_!

The tension went tenfold, and he wished the floor would open and swallow him whole. He tried to cover his slip up with Booth and Cam (thank God for that unexpected office gossip!) but Angela saw right through him. An uncomfortable air surrounded them, and he didn't really blame her for leaving.

"Great." He massaged his temples. "Great." He groaned. "Okay."

He'd better return to his rust samples. It's going to be more fruitful then his attempts at wooing a woman.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Last time BB, here a little bit of Hogdela :) And t__hank God, it's weekend..._

_Reviews, as always, are appreciated!__ :)_


	18. 2x03: Angela

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x0****3 – The Boy in the Shroud**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **18/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x03 – Angela**

**Xxx**

Dammit. They were _just_ having a girlfriend-like bonding moment over their high school experiences! Just a few minutes before! And now- and now all of sudden things go downhill with Cam asking if she needs to look for Brennan's replacement. This needs some good ole damage control. And _fast_!

"Dr. Saroyan, I don't want to be overly dramatic or anything but if you lose Brennan, you lose us all." She said, hoping this truth – one that sounds way too much like a threat – will be enough.

Cam's eyes flickered to Brennan as she nodded slightly. "Really?" she asked, skeptically.

"Really." Angela's nod was emphatic. But she saw that it would not be enough, _they_ would not be enough. So she added for good measure. "And Booth too."

This time their eyes locked, as a silent understanding passed between the two women. Angela felt like singing _Hallelujah _when she saw Cam's slight nod once more.

"In the interest of this investigation," Cam said to the Anthropologist. "I'm going to defer to you, Dr. Brennan."

The crisis was resolved!

"Thank you." And yes! Brennan accepted the offer _graciously_.

"Thank you." Angela followed the sentiment, as the relief flooded through her veins.

But as it turned out, Cam was not done yet.

"But I _will_ start the search for your replacement." She said to Brennan, walking out of the Autopsy Room confidently.

Dammit! Angela's shoulder slouched.

This development demands more than she can do at the moment. She'd better call Booth!

**xxx**

**Tbc **_RL still busy as hell, and a mere thought about the Finale keeps me distracted! Is it Monday yet?__..._

_Reviews, as always, are appreciated!__ :) Thank you to those that leave them!_


	19. 2x03: Booth 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x0****3 – The Boy in the Shroud**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **19/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x03 – Booth 2**

**xxx**

Booth had hoped to catch up with Angela at the Jeffersonian. The Artist had called him earlier, shortly before Cam did, and just like his oldest friend didn't leave any message. Puzzled and curious, he took Alex home but after finding about Kevin Duncan's body in the Autopsy Room, the call slipped Booth's mind. Now he has just remembered it, but unfortunately Angela was already gone for the day.

He watched Cam perform the autopsy, wondering what the Artist had wanted from him and planning to call her back soon. He grimaced when Cam got out the bullet and gave it to Zack. Then he listened to her sharing her theories about the case with him.

"Booth." She asked abruptly. "if Dr. Brennan were to quit-"

_Wait? _"What?" he asked her in a strangled voice, all thoughts about t he case and Angela's call leaving his mind.

"If she were to leave the Jeffersonian-"

She _can't_! She won't! "Well, the squints would flee this institution like the French Army." He tried to provide a rational reason why this was such an _absurd_ thing to be even considered.

But Cam stared at him in a way that left him unsettled. "And you?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I do as I'm ordered." He deflected, trying to cover the sudden uneasiness erupting from the coldness surrounding his heart.

But Cam snorted. "No, you don't, Seeley."

_What is going on?!_ He got up from his chair, trying to collect his thoughts. He spoke with Bones just few hours ago and she was fine, what the hell has _happened_ since then?

He turned toward his oldest friend. "Okay, here we go. What's going on, Camille?" He asked seriously, yet could not stop fidgeting a little. Bones can_not_ be leaving!

But the next thing Cam said took him by surprise. "What if I fired her? What would you do?"

He stopped and looked back at her, all teasing and fondness gone. There is only one answer he can (and want) to provide. "I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way." If she thinks their past can change that, well- "Don't doubt it for a second."

**xxx**

**Tbc** _If I live through the Finale (Monday can't come fast enough), then I should have enough free time to catch up with all your wonderful reviews (long live the long weekend - we've got one in my country this week). Thank you so much for telling me what you think about this series :)_


	20. 2x03: Cam 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x0****3 – The Boy in the Shroud**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **20/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x03 – Cam 2**

**Xxx**

She listened as Dr. Hodgins prattled about the rose that Dr. Brennan had wanted him to work on, but her mind was otherwise occupied.

_I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way. _

His dark eyes – two pools of cool assessment when he stared at her, speaking those words – would be forever ingrained in her mind.

First Angela and now Booth.

And both of them were _so _sure that the rest of the Lab would follow Dr. Brennan in a heartbeat if she were to leave. The best scientific Institution on the East Coast, and they all would be gone with her; just like that.

_Don't doubt it for a second._

She didn't.

But she marveled at the detached, aloof and awkward woman that has got all those people around here to be so loyal to her.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_I don't usually do two POVs for the same scene, but here my muse had other ideas.__ Thank you so much for telling me what you think about this series :) The reviews really brighten my day! _

_(just twelve hours till finale...)_


	21. 2x03: Brennan 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x0****3 – The Boy in the Shroud**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **21/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x03 – Brennan 2**

**Xxx**

"We need to talk with Kelly." She said from the passenger seat of Booth's SUV as they drove from the Jeffersonian to the Hoover.

"I know, Bones." Booth nodded, checking the traffic around them. "But she has confessed already. It might be hard to make her change her testimony." They have just recreated the accident and how it happened. And _who_ was responsible.

"We can let her take the blame for something she did not commit." She argued more passionately.

Booth sighed, chancing a glance in her direction. "I agree, Bones. But sometimes it's easier said than done."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Let me talk to her." She said finally.

"What?" He glanced at her once more.

"Let me talk to her." She repeated more confidently now, looking at his profile. "I… I know what she feels. I know what she went through. I know- I know what Dylan meant to her…" she told him.

_…he made her feel like she wasn't alone in this world… he was sweet to her… took so much weight off her shoulders…_

She knew, because for months she had dreamed of someone like this in her life.

_…when he said that you'd be together, you believed him…_

She wanted to believe. So much.

Booth exhaled. "Alright, Bones, alright." He nodded.

Her eyes focused into his face. "Really?"

"Really." He looked back at her again, a soft smile on his face. "That's what partners do. They trust each other."

And suddenly she could not look back at him and had to avert her eyes as her heart resonated with her earlier thoughts.

No! She closed the sudden sprouting feelings in a metaphorical box, burying them deep inside her.

_…he loved her…_

No.

But she _knew_.

And it terrified her.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_The last one for this episode. Tomorrow we hit (metaphorically speaking) Episode Four and Howard Epps (which I think was so much better villain than Pelant ever could be). _

_This said, let's stay away from season finale..._


	22. 2x04: Hodgins

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x04 – The Blonde in the Game**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **22/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x04 – Hodgins**

**xxx**

"Thanks for the rose, Hodgie." Angela said as they left the coffee shop where they had just spent the past three hours talking.

_Hodgie_? He stumbled. That's a …first. _No_ one has ever called him like _that_ before …and well, …he doesn't know how he feels exactly about his surname being …shortened like that.

But then Angela smiled at him with that beautiful, pearly white grin of hers, and his insides melted.

Alright. He _can _get used to it. He can and he will, as long as she smiles at him like that and …allows him to retaliate.

"Thanks for the coffee, _Ange_."**  
**

**xxx**

**Tbc **_This one is more like an interlude from episode 3 to 4._

_Feedback is nice :)_


	23. 2x04: Angela

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x04 – The Blonde in the Game**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **23/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x04 – Angela**

**xxx**

"Tire iron." Brennan murmured under her nose. Angela looked at her best friend with the rest of their team. Brennan was clearly lost in the memories as her genius mind worked. Her eyes intensified as she locked them with Booth's. "Tire iron." She repeated more confidently. "Hands and feet bound, buried … facedown."

None of them has made the connection yet, but Booth apparently did. Angela saw his face blench before he said one word that chilled her veins. "Epps."

A confused voice startled her from the hideous memories. "Hello?" Cam called. "New team member in the room."

"Howard Epps, a serial killer on death row-"

"-killed at least three." Brennan and Booth said swiftly as one, their voices grave, while their eyes met in a somber understanding.

"We found two of 'em last year." Hodgins added.

And she felt a need to throw her two cents too. "The judge stayed his execution to try him on the new charges." She said.

Cam looked around them. "You saved his life. Ironic." Her eyes focused on Booth, but his were still locked with Brennan's.

"The timeframe fits." Angela 's friend presented her further argumentation, looking Booth in the eyes. "This girl would have been killed about … six months before Epps went to prison."

Booth nodded. "Run her through the database, get an I.D."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Cam interrupted and Angela saw _something _flicker on her face, when Booth didn't even spare her a look as he answered.

"Well, because last time Bones saw Epps, it-" he paused, and despite the somber mood, Angela's inner shipper did a little dance. He sounded _proud_! "- got violent."

"You'll be there to protect her." Cam said confused, her eyes still focused on Booth. Angela rolled hers. Girl, you still need to learn _a lot_ about Booth and Brennan!

"She's not the one who needs protecting." Agent Studly offered, and again Angela saw the silent pride for his partner. "Bones broke his wrist."

Angela glanced at her best friend. It was still a little shocking to see the sickened face Brennan made whenever she mentioned _that_ little episode with the serial killer. "He touched me with his creepy serial killer hands." Her best friend spoke, eyes never leaving Booth's.

"Better not take Doctor Brennan." Cam quipped, but neither Booth nor Brennan acknowledged her.

"I'll back within an hour, two tops." Booth said, his eyes still on Brennan's.

She stared at him for w moment then nodded. "Zack and I will work on the remains." She said.

And as each of them went to do their tasks, Angela looked at Cam. Their new boss was confused and clearly unsettled. Angela smiled. No matter how much Cam would try to get Studly's attention with her witty quips, this case was Booth and Brennan's. She'll not get in the way between the partners.

**xxx**

**Tbc** _Cam didn't have a clue about a lot of things back then... But she was smart enough and learned rather quickly. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! They really mean a lot to me, I'm glad you enjoy this series so much :)__  
_

_Feedback is nice :)_


	24. 2x04: Zack

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x04 – The Blonde in the Game**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **24/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x04 – Zack**

**Xxx**

"Agent… Booth?" he asked uncertainly as the bigger male stopped above him.

Dr. Brennan has just gone to her office to pick up her bag and jacket. She and the Agent are supposed to be going to the prison as Howard Epps had wanted and ultimately manipulated them to do. But instead of following her as he normally would, Agent Booth stayed over the examination table, making Zack confused.

"Can …I help you?" The younger man asked.

Agent Booth stared at him for a second then shrugged one of his shoulders. "What can I do to speed up the meeting in the prison?" he asked.

Zack raised his brows. "Ahhh…" he said, not really sure he understood. Was Agent Booth asking him for a piece of _advice_?

Agent Booth rolled his eyes. "The game theory? The one you and Bones been talking about? What should be our next move?"

Zack looked at the Agent then furrowed his brows. "You two are going to meet him, so this is a confrontation of opposed players." He looked up. "For two players to gain advantage over the one, they must be distinct from each other." He recited.

"What?" the Agent asked, then glanced toward Dr. Brennan's office. "Speak the English, I don't have much time."

"I am speaking." Zack was confused, was Agent Booth intentionally _dense_? He blinked. But then again _this_ might be the plan. "You need to make yourself look different from Dr. Brennan. Like one of you pretend to be smart while the other is not." He paused. "I suggest that Dr. Brennan be the smart one."

"So we come up with a ploy to play Epps?" Agent Booth asked.

"I think I just said that." Zack told him. "I think playing the dumb one wouldn't be hard for you, Agent Booth."

The Agent shot him a glare, but before Zack could understand why, Dr. Brennan called.

"Booth! Are we coming?" She was marching down the Lab from her office.

"Yeah, yeah, we are!" Agent Booth called. "You better be sure about this!" he told Zack before he walked down the platform.

Zack frowned. "I am. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

But the Agent and Dr. Brennan were out of the Lab by then. He turned to the remains. They were easier to understand than Agent Booth.

**xxx**

**Tbc** _First Zack piece this season! Hope you liked it :) And we're almost at 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! It really makes my day :) To celebrate that (and nearly 100 reviews for another story of mine) I'm posting a fluffy (well, mostly) one-shot, post-season 8 finale. You're welcome to check it out ;)_


	25. 2x04: Hodgins 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x04 – The Blonde in the Game**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **25/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x04 – Hodgins 2**

**xxx**

"You want us to do _what?"_ He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee, and turned to face the other occupants of the lounge area in The Lab.

"Get some money together so we can buy Bones a pet." Booth repeated as he sat down next to Angela on the sofa. He took a sip from his cup.

Angela smiled, looking at the Agent. "What kind of pet?" she asked interested.

"A pig." Booth said with a smile.

"A… pig?" She blinked. "A guinea one?"

Booth looked at her with a cheeky smile. "No. A _real_ one." He offered. "Apparently they are-" he made quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "Very smart, and despite the popular misconception, very clean."

"Brennan wants a _pig_?" Hodgins could not help asking. Looks like Dr. Brennan will never stop surprising him.

Booth nodded. "Yep. And she's going to name him _Jasper_." He looked between them, a soft smile on his face.

"I think it's very sweet of you to want to buy Brennan a pet." Angela said suggestively, smiling at the Agent.

Booth bristled. "Hey, there is nothing special about it. I just thought she might be happy to get a pet, especially one she always wanted." He told her, waving his hand in protest.

Hodgins smiled over his cup. Booth, on the other hand, stayed predictable. "I don't know, man." He said, his eyes locking with Angela's sparkling ones. "I don't want to end up on _pig_-sitting duty when you guys are off the state for a case."

Booth got up, scowling slightly. "Just think about it." He said, pointedly, and stalked off.

Hodgins and Angela grinned at each other.

"Nothing special, my ass." Angela said amused.

Hodgins only grinned wider.

**xxx**

**Tbc** _Hodgins mentions to Zack that Booth wants them all to buy Brennan a pet pig. Seriously, one sentence and we've got so much implication about the relationships (BB, H/Bth, H/Br, H/Z). Kinda miss that now... especially Booth's friendships/interactions with the Squints..._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)_


	26. 2x04: Booth

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x04 – The Blonde in the Game**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **26/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x04 – Booth**

**Xxx**

"Hey, Angela." He knocked on the door to her office.

She looked up while a smile appeared on her face. "Oh, hey, Booth." But the smile fell quickly and she asked worriedly. "What's going on? Is Bren-"

"Bones is fine." He interrupted her, although he knew Brennan was not exactly fine. He sighed, walking inside then looked up to the Artist's face. "I need your help."

"Ok." she nodded, expectantly.

This was the hard part. "I need you- I need you to come with me to Bones's office." He said and grimaced at the worried look on Angela's face. "It's not Bones!" he hurried with the explanation. "I… There is Grant Hathaway, Lauren's father, in there and I… I need someone with me when I'll talk to him." He finished.

"Oh, but-" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Is Bren alright?" Angela asked, getting up from her desk.

Booth looked at her and sighed. "No, she just asked me to get you. She has trouble to stay detached." He admitted.

"Oh." Angela winced. "Well, I-I did promise her I'll deal with the families so she can get perspective." She told him as they left her office.

"You did?" he asked surprised, looking at her.

"Yeah, she's- I'm worried, Booth, she's thinking about the families and what they are going through, Epps is getting through her." She told him, her voice a little high and urgent.

He sighed. He didn't know it was this serious already, he fisted his hands. "We need to get that bastard." He said angrily.

She paused on their way, looking at him fully. "We will, Booth." She told him.

He nodded, and glanced at her. "I …might need your help again." He admitted.

"What is it?" She asked, determined.

He took a deep breath. "I might need you to talk with Caroline Epps."

Angela's eyebrows shot up. "Epps? The wife?"

"Yeah." He confirmed. "I need someone who can connect with her, make her see the things she doesn't want to… And it's better be a woman…" he finished, somewhat pleadingly.

Angela grimaced, but then nodded. "Alright. For Bren."

"Thanks, Ange." He touched her arm, feeling grateful. She was really a wonderful friend.

She nodded at him again determinedly. "But you need to get that bastard, so Bren-" she took a breath. "So _we_ can put this case behind us."

He locked his eyes with her. "I will." He vowed grimly. "I will."

And together they entered Bones's office so they could comfort their victim's father.**  
**

**xxx**

**Tbc** _Just a __Booth/Angela moment. __Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)_


	27. 2x04: Zack 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x04 – The Blonde in the Game**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **27/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x04 – Zack 2**

**Xxx**

"There is no way a man in a wheelchair could have killed Sarah Koskoff or swapped hamate bones with Lauren Hathaway." Dr. Brennan said pacing up and down the platform.

She and Agent Booth have just got back from another apparent, ah, _goose chases_, that Howard Epps had sent them all on. _Hm…_

Agent Booth opened the case file as he started. "All right, Epps got us again, huh? Gerber's paralyzed from the waist down because Epps knifed him just before he was paroled." He threw the file on the nearest table looking up at Dr. Brennan.

Zack listened to it all carefully, his mind wandering. The message delivering via his wife turned to be a hoax, he mused. And it was quite brilliant, he had to admit it. A classic feint-and-parry misdirect. One that Howard Epps _excelled_ at delivering.

"So, what?" Hodgins asked from his left, exasperated. "His message _Don't you miss them?_ meant what, his legs?"

And it was then that Zack felt the need to voice his thoughts. "Epps is good." He said, the admiration sipping into his voice, but still he wasn't planning on masking it. Epps _did_ mislead them again after all. He _was_ good even if he was a serial killer.

And although he defended his opinion, and then soberly helped with cracking Epps' message – they did catch serial killers after all – he still couldn't help but admire him.

**xxx**

**Tbc** _I could not believe this little moment when I saw it. Was it possible Zack's fate was being planned so early? (or at least a possibility for such an outcome?), I don't know, but this dialogue is taken straight from the episode... _


	28. 2x04: Booth 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x04 – The Blonde in the Game**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **28/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x04 – Booth 2**

**xxx**

"So, it's possible that Sarah was kept at an abandoned sorting center." Brennan summed up the conclusion to which Hodgins just came, and then she looked at Booth, as he drove them in his SUV.

"Yes." Hodgins confirmed over the speaker; his heavy, irregular breathing pierced the relief and gratitude that Booth could hear in the Scientist voice. "Yes, it is."

Booth sighed as well. Sometimes he forgot that he worked with scientists, the ones that just needed to process the evidence and come to an indisputable conclusion, before they share it with him. He was grateful for Angela, she reminded him of his patience and helped them _all_ make the crucial discovery.

But more than that, he felt the need to thank the one guy that made the breakthrough. "I knew you'd come through for me, buddy. Good work." He said sincerely to Hodgins on the other side of the phone call.

Brennan ended the connection, after Angela promised to send them addresses to the abandoned sorting centers, but Booth took the nearest turn to the one of he knew was nearby.

"I'm glad Angela was there to help us." Booth said after a while.

"She and Hodgins are forming a close relationship." Brennan told him.

"Huh?" he chanced a glance at her.

"She just called him Hodgie yesterday morning." She looked back at him. "I assume such a shortening of a name is a token of a special affection."

"Um, yeah… yeah, it is." He told her. There was a pause. "So… Hodgins and Angela?"

Brennan shrugged. "Apparently she has calming effect on him."

"Yeah." Booth nodded, sobering. "Thank God she was there to help."

"I think they'll be good for each other." Brennan said.

"You do?" he smiled at her.

"Yes." She nodded. "They have been smiling a lot recently when they are with each other. I want them to be happy."

"That's very sweet of you." He said, pleasantly surprised. He took a glance in her direction. The soft, shy smile on her face set his heart fluttering. He always knew Bones was a great friend. He was one lucky bastard to have her as his.

**xxx**

**Tbc** _Reviews are greatly appreciated :) they make may day *hint, hint* :)  
_


	29. 2x04: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x04 – The Blonde in the Game**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **29/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x04 – Brennan**

**Xxx**

"Don't leave me." The girl whimpered at her. "Please don't leave me."

She looked up to where her partner has just disappeared, immensely worried. She knew he wanted her to stay with the girl, she knew he wanted her to stay behind, she knew he wanted her here. Safe.

But she could not do it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to the girl and got up quickly, turning a deaf ear to the sobs behind her.

Gun raised, flashlight in hand, she stalked into the room, where she saw Booth disappear earlier.

She heard a commotion and Booth's grunt of pain then something crashed. She started running before she even registered she wants to, her feet taking her to the noise of the fight. Something clinked as if metal was hitting metal, and suddenly all she saw was the raised huge pipe aiming at Booth's head.

And then there was the gunshot.

"Is he dead?" Booth asked, but she was frozen. She watched as he leaned enough to check the pulse. "Yeah, he's dead." He fell backward, groaning.

She dropped her arms to her sides, mechanically, her eyes fixed on the fallen man.

"God." Booth groaned, and she saw him holding his wrist tenderly. _Did he break it?_

"I had to shoot him." She told him instead.

"Yeah." Booth said, breathing heavily. Then his eyes met hers "I'm glad you did."

She blinked at him, still not quite believing what has happened.

Booth groaned again and it's spurred her into action. She rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking him over.

"My wrist might be broken." He admitted. "The girl?"

"I left her." She said, looking at his wrist to avoid his eyes. "You asked me to stay."

"But you followed me anyway." He said, and groaned again.

She flinched.

"Hey." Booth called her, his uninjured hand going to her chin and lifting her face. "You had my back." He told her, his eyes locked with hers. "Like the partner you are. The best partner. Thank you."

"I had to shoot him." She repeated, more desperately now.

"I know." He nodded, his voice gentle. "And I'll never forget that."

Neither will she.

**xxx**

**Tbc** _Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much to those who review! :)  
_


	30. 2x04: Booth 3

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x04 – The Blonde in the Game**  
**Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 30/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x04 – Booth 3**

**xxx**

He was on his way to the Jeffersonian, just after he had finished filling his paperwork on the Epps case at the Hoover, when he saw the signboard. In the spur of a moment he parked the car and walked inside. He scurried the aisles until he found the one with the plastic figurines. He spotted the shelf filled with animals, hoping to get the one he needed.

And there it was.

Pink, springy, and not longer than his palm.

The Pig named Jasper.

He picked it up and hurried to the cashier. He hoped to get her the real one, but maybe the next best thing would be fine too. And it definitely won't need a _pig-sitter_. It can go with them on their out of the state assignments, after all.

He left the shop, the little pig hidden safely in his pocket.

If he was braver he'd take her to a bar to get sloshed. But he's not ready to revisit that one yet.

He fingered the figurine.

This will have to be enough.

**xxx**

**Tbc** _Thank you so much to those who review! :) With this one we conclude episode four. See you tomorrow :)  
_


	31. 2x05: Rebecca

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x05 –****The Truth in the Lye  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 31/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x05 – Rebecca**

**Xxx**

She had called and he had agreed to meet for lunch because he heard the tears in her voice and she _knew_ it will help her case. Of course the moment he saw her in the bar doorway he knew what she really wanted. He got up and they left before she even entered. They ended up in his place, both knowing what they were there for.

And like always it was _amazing_.

But he called it a mistake, and she didn't have any other choice but to play along, although after such a great lunch break she often wondered _why_ exactly did they go separate ways.

And yet, they exchanged knowing smiles and felt the pull once more, but his phone rang and they needed to return to the real life.

She picked the phone as it rang again, because he was in the bathroom; and felt the awkwardness settle, hearing Dr. Brennan on the other side. He tried to play it down, but she knew him and it was clear that the thought of his partner knowing about their lunch break made him uncomfortable. While they left his apartment to their respective cars, she saw the worried look on his face. She didn't say anything, but she wondered.

For the very first time she asked herself if there might be something going on between him and the aloof Doctor.

**xxx**

**Tbc** _Thank you so much to those who review! :) It really means a lot. Now, what are your thoughts about episode five? Liked it, hated it? I'm so busy right now, but I'll reply to all the reviews sometime next week, so feel free to share them with me :)  
_


	32. 2x05: Cam

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x05 –****The Truth in the Lye  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 32/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x05 – Cam**

**xxx**

She had her hands in the middle of the decomposing goo, when _it_ happened. Dr. Hodgins and Angela had gone to their respective sites around the Lab, while Zack had hurried to get her the water shifters she had requested earlier, so now she was standing alone over the remains with Dr. Brennan.

"Booth is having an intercourse with his ex." The other woman said in her blunt fashion, bent over the decomposing bones that has just been retrieved from the basin.

"Ah, what?" Cam asked, her head shooting up, eyes wide.

"I said Booth was having an intercourse with his ex." Dr. Brennan looked at her with furrowed brows. "It was loud and pronounced clearly enough for you to hear, Dr. Saroyan." She said disapprovingly.

"Ah, eh, his ex?" Cam could only ask stupidly. Even after six weeks of working here at the Jeffersonian, Dr. Brennan could still catch her off guard. This has _never_ happened to her before. But talking with her subordinate was sometimes like walking through an active minefield.

"Yes, Rebecca, she's the mother of his son, Parker." Dr. Brennan offered, focusing again on the disgusting remains.

"Rebecca, his son Parker." Cam repeated.

"You do know Booth has a son, right, Dr. Saroyan?" Once more Dr. Brennan glanced at her.

"Yes, of course I do." Cam nodded, finally seeming to get back her equilibrium. She looked at her subordinate. She could not believe this calm, aloof _detachment_ Dr. Brennan presented during this conversation. She felt a surge of jealousy at the Anthropologist, for she felt far from calm or detached about _this_ topic of conversation. "Why are you telling me this again?" She asked.

Dr. Brennan shrugged. "I just thought it was a textbook example of just how helpless we higher primates can be to our biological urges."

"Biological urges. Right." Cam nodded. "So you think Booth has a what? A weak spot for his ex?" She couldn't help asking. Well, she _knew _that he had. She just hoped it would be for a _different _ex.

Dr. Brennan shrugged. "We all do, I suppose. The initial attraction usually never fades away." She said scientifically.

Cam focused on the goo in front of her. She knew from personal experiences that the attraction shared with Booth never really goes away, just usually erupts in flames then slowly fades to the background.

Dr. Brennan didn't elaborate anymore on the topic, for what Cam was grateful. She could mull over the information she has just received and the things she has just witnessed. She chanced a peek at Dr. Brennan, but the woman was solely focused on the bone she was examining.

Maybe there really was nothing going on between Seeley and Dr. Brennan, for _no _woman could be this _indifferent_ about the man she's supposedly interested in. That's fine. One less threat to worry about. Now she needs to learn more about that _other _woman.

**xxx**

**Tbc** _Thank you so much to those who review! It really means a lot. :)  
_


	33. 2x05: Rebecca 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x05 –****The Truth in the Lye  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 33/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ There seem to be some bug with alerts/e-mails since yesterday. I didn't get any in my mailbox although I know some of the stories I follow has been updated and some of my stories has been reviewed. If you missed yesterday's update of _Moments_, don't forget to check it out _(Ch. 32: 2x05: Cam)_. I'll be posting updates on daily basis like always, so follow the story on the main site for the time being. Hopefully the feature will be fixed soon. _

_Now, enjoy!_

**xxx**

**2x05 – Rebecca 2**

**xxx**

She had come to the FBI Building in hope for another lunch date with her ex, but in her wildest dreams has she not anticipated what she'd actually got!

Just outside Seeley's office she has run into Dr. Brennan. A beautiful, pleasant and as _unique_ woman as Seeley told her about. And _very_ straightforward_._

She has felt offended by the very personal question about her and Seeley's past relationship. But it pretty fast became quite obvious that Dr. Brennan had no malice in asking it. Just pure, sincere need to understand.

And an unmasked worry for her partner.

Rebecca has never seen someone from the fair sex to be this sincerely interested in the well-being of her ex.

So in the spur of a moment she bared the truth for the woman. She admitted to making the biggest mistake of her life, when she said no to Seeley. And she shared the only consolation she had – her theory of missing special moments. Because it was easier to blame the circumstances then her own making.

But what Dr. Brennan told her in return, shocked her beyond measure.

_I think Booth thinks you didn't marry him because he wouldn't make a good father._

What? Oh, God.

_He worries about it himself. What he does for a living. His past as a sniper._

That's not it- how could he even-

She excused herself, pleading with the woman to not tell Seeley she came by, and hurried into the elevator.

"You know Dr. Brennan?"

"Huh?" She looked up to the other occupant in the elevator. A small, plump woman with red-colored hair looked back at her. AUSA Caroline Jullian.

"I saw you talking with Dr. Brennan, you know her, Cherie?" Ms. Jullian asked. Rebecca knew her by reputation. She plunged through the cases like a bulldozer. One of a helluva opponent to have in the court.

"I… she's partner of my …ex." Rebecca stumbled, trying to get her vertigo after the unexpected talk with Seeley's partner.

"Oh, is she? Seeley Booth's?" Ms. Jullian shot her a glance.

"Yes." Rebecca nodded, hoping the elevator would move faster.

"Those two are the best team the Bureau had in years." Ms. Jullian stated.

"Um."

"Although, it almost didn't happen that way. They had a major fallout two years ago." She offered conversationally.

"Oh?" _Two_ years? Could it be?

"I was there, seen it with my own eyes, Cherie." Ms. Jullian nodded. "The biggest row in the building. And what a shame, too; took them a year to start working together again." She shook her head. "But at the same time, helped Seeley Booth pull it together, finally he reached his potential, Cherie." She finished with a nod.

Before Rebecca could reply, the elevator dinged and Ms. Jullian left.

But Rebecca didn't care that much, for finally she _knew_. Finally everything made sense. What it was - that _something _two years ago - that has changed Seeley. _Who_ it was.

Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Just a chance meeting that ended with a row (according to Ms. Jullian) made him a better man. A woman who knew him for only a week, has done something Rebecca never could; a woman who was his partner for a single year, has seen something she – a mother of his child and a woman who knew him for over six years – could- would not see.

His deeply hidden insecurities and fears.

And that woman, who was just his _partner, _cared for him enough to confront the roots of his hurts. Because she cared.

And suddenly her theory of single, missed moments seemed _so_ ridiculous. There was no such a thing as missing one moment when a couple can catch a fire. Because if a couple is meant to be, no matter the missed opportunities, they will smolder until they are ready to burst into a never-ending flame.

Finally she saw the truth for what it was.

She'll reassure Seeley about her rejection of his proposal and about him being a good father- a good man. It wasn't him. It was just _them_. And then she'll back down. It was time they had ended it between them properly, once and for all. She can't string him along anymore, because neither of them will be ever happy. They- no, _she_ needs to look for her smoldering partner.

She knew he has already found his.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ So what do you think about Rebecca's epiphany? Caroline was not planned, but... appeared out of the blue. And didn't want to leave ;) _

_Thank you so much to those who review! It really means a lot. :)  
_


	34. 2x05: Booth

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x05 –****The Truth in the Lye  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 34/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x05 – Booth**

**xxx**

He really wanted- _needed_ to talk with Rebecca but so far didn't have time. That's why when he saw her walking down the FBI corridor he bristled. They had talked about her coming in _here_. No more, they were almost caught last time! He'll lose his job because of her.

But the way her hips swayed and her light hair bounced, and that plunging cleavage-

_A boy truly benefits from knowing where his parents stand, together or not._ Hodgins voice rang in his head.

No, no more. For Parker.

This has to end. They are done.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ I really think Hodgins' input made an impact on Booth. _

_Thank you so much to those who review! It really means a lot. I hope you didn't missed any updates during the weekend due to the malfunctioning of the notification system. Also, I plan on catching up with the reviews sometime on Wednesday :) Again thank you!  
_


	35. 2x05: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x05 –****The Truth in the Lye  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 35/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x05 – Brennan**

**xxx**

Everyone experienced biological urges, her included. It's the way things just were. And when the urges become unbearable, she simply takes measures to satisfy them. There was a former partner or two of hers she knew she could call. And she did. To feel that release of serotonin. The rush of endorphins. After all that's what all mammals did. And human were mammals, it was a natural occurrence.

On top of that humans acted upon a hierarchy of needs and sex was very highly ranked. It's an anthropological inevitability. She was well aware of that. So what Booth did with his ex was nothing more than that: a simple need to satisfy a natural urge (she refused to acknowledge the possibility that it could be _more_).

Yet, she felt a _compelling_ need to learn if it ended (and how). Out of curiosity, of course. They were partners, and partners shared things like that with each other, right? So she asked and Booth assured her that it _did_ end.

Now... there was a funny thing with biological urges. Despite satisfying them, she still experienced them on a regular basis. And it was reasonable to assume Booth would be experiencing them again, too. So… if she had biological urges that needed satisfying and _Booth_ had biological urges that needed satisfying, then maybe… they could satisfy them _together_. Yes, it was a logical conclusion that sounded …quite nice. She did find him attractive, his acromium was perfect. And she was sure he found her pleasing to look at. _And_ she just _knew_ she could help him feel that release of serotonin and the rush of endorphins in a very pleasurable way.

So she said. "I'm sure Rebecca's not your only option for satisfying your biological urges."

And their eyes locked and she could see he was intrigued by her statement, but before they could elaborate more, Hodgins and Angela interrupted them.

She looked down, the _moment_ suddenly lost. But she thought he got her meaning. She glanced at him briefly and a small smile danced on her lips as she turned to her friends and co-workers.

Yes, he surely did.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ We'll see tomorrow what Booth's thinking. _

_Thank you so much to those who review! I'm so happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do :)  
_


	36. 2x05: Booth 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x05 –****The Truth in the Lye  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 36/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x05 – Booth 2**

**xxx**

Did he just hear her right?

_I'm sure Rebecca's not your only option for satisfying your biological urges. _

No… no, she couldn't mean _that_. It's _Bones_ we're talking about, she probably made a simple anthropological observation, the double entrance completely lost on her.

So he was glad that Hodgins and Angela interrupted them, for he was sure he'd make a fool of himself again otherwise.

And besides there were just some people you couldn't sleep with. He can't just have sex (there is nothing like _just sex_ anyway) with Brennan because he did have it once with a woman that mattered to him _a lot_ and the result is he's a father now, and they are not together and a lot of people got hurt, still does, and he can't-

"Hey, nice going by the way. Cam tells me you're back with your ex." Angela's voice interrupted him.

He looked at her, feeling slightly dazzled. "Cam." He repeated.

"Mmm." She nodded knowingly.

He glanced at Brennan, and she looked away as if ashamed. So much for keeping her mouth shut. "Cam in her office?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer, he left.

Nah, Bones _definitely_ didn't mean anything by that comment and it's better that way, anyway. With Bones… too much at risk… their friendship, their partnership, his heart- Enough! But Cam he knew, and with Cam he knew where they stood. No strings, just pleasure. Nothing more.

Cam was a sure thing. Cam was safe.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ Booth and Brennan - never on the same page, are they? I think this first major misunderstanding in a way shaped their relationship for years to come. _

_Thank you so much to those who review! I'm so happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do :)  
_


	37. 2x06: Angela

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x06 –****The Girl in Suite 2103****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 37/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ Sorry for the lac of update yesterday, I just ended up with a nasty migraine and there was only one solution: sleep it off. But today, it's a double update, so don't forget to check the next chapter too! _

**xxx**

**2x06 – Angela**

**xxx**

She walked into the Lab from her lunch, pleased to see Hodgins at his desk. She walked to him, adding subconsciously a more pronounced sway to her hips.

"Hey, Hodgie."

He jumped. "Oh, ah, hey, Ange." He smiled at her, his whole face brightening joyously and she couldn't stop herself from smiling right back at him.

"I finished my work with the images you gave me this morning." She told him, her smile truing coy. "Wanna see what I came up with?"

His smile widened even more so. "Am I going to regret it?" He shot back her words from this morning, and she grinned openly.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" She returned his.

"The best I know!" His smile was really infectious.

She leaned toward him, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. "You don't know _anything_ …yet." She said suggestively. She saw him gulp, and she straightened, turning around. "Now, you're coming?" She called over her shoulder, winking.

"With you? _Always_!" She heard him say and almost stumbled. A wide grin bloomed on her face as she realized he was following her. _Like a puppy._ This was so much fun, why hadn't she done this before? Jack was such a great flirting partner!

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ Hodgela all the way! :) __Thank you so much to those who review! I'm so happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do :)_


	38. 2x06: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x06 –****The Girl in Suite 2103****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 38/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, I just ended up with a nasty migraine and there was only one solution: sleep it off. But today, it's a double update, so don't forget to check the previous chapter too! _

**xxx**

**2x06 – Brennan**

**xxx**

She was confused. And she _hated_ that feeling. It has been a couple of days since their last case, the one about Larry and his two wives. The case during which Booth has ended his relationship with Rebecca that led to their conversation about dealing with biological urges.

But since then he hasn't spoken again with her about any of that. And she didn't know what that meant. Does he have his biological urges in dormant now? She thought she had been clear about their options now when they spoke then, but before he could properly reply, Angela and Hodgins came and interrupted them. And now she just _didn't_ know anymore. Ugh, she hated this!

And, really! He was just _flirting_ with that waitress. She rolled her eyes. That girl couldn't be more obvious. And he clearly _enjoyed_ it. So will he get frustrated now? Will he call her finally?

Yet, she couldn't help the snippy reply to his quickie remark (she knew what _that_ one referred to thanks to a certain misunderstanding in the grad school), but before they could talk more, the waitress pointed to a possible suspect and the moment passed.

She'll just have to wait a little bit more to see what was going on.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_Thank you so much to those who review! I'm so happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do :)_


	39. 2x06: Hodgins

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x06 –****The Girl in Suite 2103****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 39/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x06 – Hodgins**

**xxx**

Whoa… What did he just walk into? He has just spotted Booth and Cam walking down the passage toward Brennan's office and decided to share his findings with them, and they just _froze_. Caught off guard. Like two kids with their hands in a cookie jar, or two teenagers in the parents… bedroom…

No way!

He watched them as they babbled – _babbled_ (Booth never babbles!) – about the case and possibilities and then the awkwardness hit the ceiling and-

Way.

He watched as Cam left quickly and Booth gave him a threatening look, while he took the melted jewelry, then left as well.

Oh. My. God.

Wait till he tells Angela!

She's going to go on a _date_ with him for that piece of the latest office gossip!

**xxx**

**Tbc** _Can i just say that I love Hodgins? :D Hope everyone is having a nice weekend! And huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! I'm happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do :)_


	40. 2x06: Cam

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x06 –****The Girl in Suite 2103****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 40/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x06 – Cam**

**xxx**

She has caught up with Seeley and Brennan at the Diner, where they were eating lunch; sitting together in front of each other; Seeley leaning in closer toward his partner, their eyes locked.

She took the place next to Brennan, knowing Seeley was angry with her because she gave up their secret in the room with _both_ Hodgins (who already caught them once) and Angela. But he was cordial to her and acted as if nothing has happened.

So she went to present her solution for the case, showing how the evidence could work both ways, and instead of the truth, point out to the son, Antonio Ramos, being the murderer. What mother wouldn't confess to protect their child, right?

Brennan was outraged by such a blatant manipulation, but Cam didn't care. Brennan has never been a cop, she doesn't know how they work; how the system works. Seeley on the other hand was one; he'll back her up.

But to her surprise he asked Brennan for an opinion, and then refused the trick of manipulation, bringing forward arguments of honor and justice.

And in retrospect she should have seen this as a sign how things really were. But back then she was still enjoying her time with him as her lover once more, overlooking the clues about Seeley's loyalties and were his heart truly belonged…

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ Tha__nk you to all reviewers! I'm happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do, and I'm sorry I can't reply yet, my RL is busy at the moment due to the end of term at the Uni. I really hope to find a little more time at the end of the week, but it's still uncertain yet... Thank you for all the support you show me an this series. And have a nice Sunday :)_


	41. 2x07: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x07 –****The Girl with the Curl****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 41/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ When it rains, it pours. Literary. I wanted to post an update yesterday, but we had a nasty set of storms and my Internet connection started acting funny... this means it's a double update today, so don't forget to check the next chapter too! :)_

**xxx**

**2x07 – Brennan**

**xxx**

"Everything okay here?" Dr. Saroyan entered the platform, stopping beside Booth. And to Brennan's surprise he took a step back from her.

"Yeah. Sure. Hey." He said causally. So _very_ casually that she couldn't help but look up from the remains. "You know? How's things?"

"You know, murder and stuff." Dr. Saroyan answered, sounding as casual as Booth did. "Just another day at the office. How 'bout you?"

With the corner of her eye Brennan saw Booth folding his arms across his chest. "Same old, same old." He added in that strangely casual tone and she stared openly at him. She listened closely as he and Dr. Saroyan tried to sound less casual, more normal, while talking about the case.

She might be dense about social contracts and body language, but even _she _couldn't ignore what was obviously going on here. She's thankful for her years of compartmentalizing, because it's the only reason she can deal with the overwhelming, hot, burning feeling of _rejection_.

She focused on the case and ordered Zack to his next task with their victim's remains. Everyone dissolved into their respective working places and _finally_ she was left alone.

She picked up the magnifying glass and looked at the remains more closely.

So Booth _has_ been attending to his biological urges. Just not with _her_. Did he not catch her proposition? Misunderstood it? Or did he… did he not find it acceptable? That must be it. He obviously didn't find her desirable. After all, no one that she has ever cared about had found her worth enough. Not her parents, not her brother, and now… not Booth.

She was such a fool!

But maybe… maybe it's better that way. Yes, it is. It definitely is. It would have been just like that time when she had an affair with her thesis supervisor in college; undermining the simple hierarchy that predicates a working place. Nothing good comes of that in the end. One should never indulge in a romantic relationship with someone they work with.

It would have been simply a disaster.

This way nothing changes between them. She and Booth are partners. Work-buddies. Platonic relationship is the best they should have.

She picked up the femur for closer inspection. Bones. She knows her bones and her anthropology, she'll stick to those. And she'll keep away from any personal matter. She obviously sucks at it.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ This episode is one of my top ten favorites. Mostly because of the sentimental value as this was an episode that made realize I'm hooked, totally in love with the series as whole, not because of BB awesome moments, or Hodgela's most beautiful date (I want a Hodgins of my own!). I love this episode for the story itself and the statement ths __show took over the topic. It was this that turned_ Bones_ into the best TV Show for me. _

_As always, huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! I'm happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do. :)_


	42. 2x07: Angela

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x07 –****The Girl with the Curl****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 42/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ When it rains, it pours. Literary. I wanted to post an update yesterday, but we had a nasty set of storms and my Internet connection started acting funny... this means it's a double update today, so don't forget to check the previous chapter too! :)_

**xxx**

**2x07 – Angela**

**xxx**

He took her home after their date and she couldn't help smiling at him. They even kissed once more in front of the door. But inside her… inside her everything screamed.

I was _not_ supposed to be that way!

Where was the dull part that Cam had spoke of? The lack of sparkle that was supposed to come when you took the flirting outside the working place? Where was the fantasy falling flat next to the reality like Cam had promised her? Where was the disappearance of the sexual component?

Because frankly, she felt _highly_ sexual right now and swept of her feet and- and-

No!

This was a disaster, just like Bren had told it would be! Why, oh, why had she not listened to her best friend? So what that personal matter to Bren was like a phylogenetic systematics to her? Bren was a freaking genius! She's bound to be right about _everything_.

She threw herself on her bed and sobbed.

Tomorrow she'll have to break Jack's heart.

And she felt it will break her own.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ Got kinda angsty today (with the double update), but I'm posting another post season 8 finale piece in a while, so you're welcome to check it out, that one is not really angsty :)_

_As always, huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! I'm happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do. :)_


	43. 2x07: Cam

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x07 –****The Girl with the Curl****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 43/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ When it rains, it pours. Literary. I wanted to post an update yesterday, but we had a nasty set of storms and my Internet connection started acting funny... this means it's a double update today, so don't forget to check the previous chapter too! :)_

**xxx**

**2x07 – Cam**

**Xxx**

She left the Autopsy Room and saw Seeley and Brennan sitting in the lounge. Close, smiling, _happy._ She looked up expectantly before leaving The Lab and her eyes found Seeley's. She knew that he knew what she wanted. They have this exchange practiced from their first affair. They have shared this look in the past before the few one-night stands they had over the years.

But just as he knew what she wanted, she knew _what_ he did, too.

And she could see how torn he was between his obligation to her and the desire of his heart.

She didn't know what was keeping those two apart. But she did know – with a sudden clarity – she's living on a borrowed time. And she'll take as much she can till the very end.

Seeley's eyes left hers and she smiled knowingly.

Although not today.

With a resolute, accepting nod she left the Lab.

Today she goes home alone.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ Very poignant moment for the B/B/C triangle. _

_As always, huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! I'm happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do. :)_


	44. 2x07: Booth

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x07 –****The Girl with the Curl****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 44/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**Xxx**

**2x07 – Booth**

**Xxx**

He was spending a lot of time hanging out with Brennan lately. Not only during the cases, but afterwards, sharing an occasional take-out, or lunch, or even breakfast. He didn't notice the change at first, but he found himself liking it. More and more looking forward to the time they shared.

Just like they were doing now, sitting in the lounge area at the Lab (Lab he normally tried to avoid). They talked some about the pageant and the importance of accepting oneself as you come, and he even found it within himself to tell her she looked _beautiful, desirable, sex-_…structured very well. And she _returned_ the sentiment. He has almost lost himself within the depth of her blue eyes- but his sniper senses picked up Cam on the ground floor.

And suddenly everything halted, with a discord.

He had a _thing_ with Cam now and he should be going to her as she expected him to.

But he wanted to stay here.

And he lamely tried to excuse himself, and ignore the hurt on Bones's face as she watches him and-

He couldn't do it.

He didn't even notice Cam leaving gracefully, because with the prospect of paperwork and Thai food, his face was already dangerously close to Bones's. And that _something_ in her eyes- and the way she looked at him- and-

Could she have _meant_ it what she said the other day? That _she_'s one of his options?

No! He'll make only a fool of himself, and he _had_ offered himself once to her and she had rejected him. And it almost backfired back then. They were friends now. That's it. That's all they ever could be.

Friends.

Hopefully the best of.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ Here's Booth's POV of that moment, and tomorrow (or more like later today in my timezone...) will be Brennan's POV too. If you have any prompts for ep 8 feel free to give them, I have two drabbles written for it, and may do more if you want a certain scene :) (to those who worry that the series is getting long, I think I'll wrap it under 120 drabbles). _

_As always, huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! I'm happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do. :) _


	45. 2x07: Brennan 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x07 –****The Girl with the Curl****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 45/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x07 - Brennan 2**

**xxx**

She saw the change in Booth immediately; noticed when he had withdrawn from her and got up saying something about a previous appointment. He stood there, ready to live, and she _knew_. He was meeting with Cam.

She tried to hide her disappointment, and …hurt. She and Booth were only partners and friends after all, and he did need to take care of his biological urges that apparently she could not satisfy. She asked him if they'll see each other the next day, and waited with halted breath when he didn't answer immediately.

But then he exhaled, relaxing, and started talking about the paperwork from the case that still needed to be finished, and he _offered_ his help. But she had to ask him _what about your appointment?_

He deflected, calling it _not a big deal_, and she felt elation in her heart; and joy. He chose _her_! And their time together as friends and partners over his biological urges. He offered to order take-out and together they knew that it was going to be Thai Food, and she smiled and knew that _this_ was _them_.

Friends and partners.

And so what if he had others to satisfy his urges? She had others, too. But _no one_ would take this time from them. He was her friend and she was his, and they could bicker and work together and spend time like with no one else before.

Friends and partners.

And it was enough.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_So here it is. Tomorrow - episode 8 :)_

_As always, huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! I'm happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do. :)_


	46. 2x08: Booth

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x08 –****The Woman in the Sand****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 46/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x08 – Booth**

**xxx**

"I don't think I should let you out of my eyes." Brennan said as they left the Casino.

"What?" He looked at her as if she lost her mind. It was actually _him_ who has just marched _her_ out from Black Jack and a really mean looking Pit Boss.

"You are a degenerate gambler." Brennan continued as they marched down to the hotel reception where they would pick up the keys to their rooms.

"_Former_ gambler, okay? Former gambler, we've been through this already." He told her exasperated. "I did all the twelve steps."

"I saw you before in the Casino." Brennan argued. "You were overwhelmed."

"I'm going to be fine." He protested.

But she was adamant. "I know how addicts can act. You can't be left alone."

"So what are you going to do? Sleep with me?" He snapped at her, feeling frustrated. Couldn't she trust him?

"Maybe I am." She said, pausing, her head cocked as she considered the idea.

"What?" He rasped. He and that big mouth of his!

Brennan nodded at him. "We'll change our reservation to one room, so we'll sleep in the same space and I'll make sure you won't sneak out at night to the Casino downstairs."

"I won't sneak out at night!" He told her indignantly. "Thanks for the confidence, Bones!"

She looked at him, her eyes determined. "I'm doing this for your own good. I trust you, but let's not tempt you too much." She told him. Then she paused as if suddenly a thought has occurred to her. He groaned mentally. "Is it why you wanted to stay here?" She asked, looking more closely at him. "So you could visit the Casinos?"

"What? No!" Now he was really offended, although a tiny part of him _had been_ thrilled at the prospect of spending a few nights in the Sin City. Yet he still protested. "We've got a case. A double homicide. How can you say that?!"

She nodded resolutely, clearly satisfied with his answer. "Then it shouldn't be a problem for you to share a room with me."

He took a deep, calming breath. "Fine." He grumbled. "We'll share the room. Satisfied?"

"Greatly." She smiled smugly and walked to the receptionist to change their reservations.

He sighed, massaging his temples. Sometimes he didn't know if he wanted to strangle her or kis-

No!

He caught up with her. This case couldn't be over soon enough.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_There are episodes that flow nicely without any additional comment. Ep. 8 seems to be one of them. Hope you like the little input :) _

_As always, huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! I'm happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do. :)_


	47. 2x08: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x08 –****The Woman in the Sand****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 47/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x08 - Brennan**

**xxx**

She huffed heavily, feeling more and more frustrated, as he tossed _again_ on the bed, jostling both of them. She insisted on getting one room together, not expecting they will end up with one _bed_ too. Not that it was the first time they shared a sleeping space during their work assignments.

Another shove from the other side of the bed. She frowned. What was _wrong_ with him? She shivered suddenly as one of his cold feet brushed her calf. His feet… A sudden memory of his x-rays appeared in her mind and she sighed resignedly. Of course.

She pushed the covers and sat up.

"Bones?" He asked, his eyes wide and worried.

She looked at him sharply then got out of the bed. She heard him sitting up as well, and knew he was watching her every move. She rummaged in his bag then turned toward him.

"You don't have to sleep with your feet being bare." She told him simply.

"What?" He stared at her startled, his eyes wide.

"You can put your socks on. I know it's cold now, and your feet probably hurt." She said with a shrug.

He blinked, lost for words. "I…"

"Here." She tossed him a pair of his customary stripped socks. "I think they are warm."

He caught them effortlessly looking at them briefly then focused on her once more. " I… Thanks, Bones."

She moved to her side of the bed. "It's nothing." _I prefer you don't hurt._ "I'd like to get _some_ sleep this night. And you'd better too, you're going to be fighting tomorrow." She looked at him pointedly.

He just nodded, putting on the sock. "I know."

And when she was climbing under the covers, she saw a soft smile on his face.

With her back toward him, she smiled as well.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Do you love irony? I do :D And we get some good ole BB. hope it made you smile! :) This was one of the very first drabbles I've written. Tomorrow: _Aliens in Spaceship_. _

_As always, huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! I'm happy you enjoy the series and find time to let me know that you do. :)_


	48. 2x09: Booth

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x09 – Aliens in Spaceship****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 48/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x09 - Booth**

**xxx**

Booth tried to spend more time with Cam since his return from Vegas.

Vegas… Brennan in that black dress; and the red one! Brennan pulling the wad of cash from her cleavage; Brennan's hand in the crook of his arm, Brennan's hand on his chest, Brennan's flushed against him …in thei- the hotel bed.

He _really_ needed to spend more time with Cam. He had a _thing_ with Cam. He even started to call it a _relationship_.

Yet, when Cam asked him to go for the weekend to New York, his heart was not into it. So he argued, finding a way to put the blame on her. It was her, after all, who didn't have any problems with keeping the _relationship_ secret – it's no one's business and they were professionals she said. (Not that he minded it! He really didn't want to hear Bones going after him the way she did with Rebecca all those weeks ago…).

Hell, even sitting with Cam at a casual dinner _date_ he was still thinking of Brennan.

They were _friends_, for Christ's sake!

So feeling guilty, he let the phone-call go to the voicemail as Cam asked him to.

_We're not cheating. We're not hurting anybody, Seeley._

He knew they were not. Yet… So he checked the voicemail anyway, half-way listening to Cam's idea of a gate-away weekend (_musical_? Really, they may end this _relationship_ without the torture), not thrilled about the prospect at all.

And then everything _crashed_.

And nothing else mattered anymore.

_Bones_.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Just popping in to post two drabbles for yesterday and today. _

_As always, huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! (Only a week, and I'm going to be free again - end of term!). _


	49. 2x09: Booth 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x09 – Aliens in Spaceship****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 49/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x09 - Booth 2**

**xxx**

They all turned simultanously when Zack pointed out to the monitor with the countdown.

4…

3…

2…

1…

"We _are_ out of time."

And all Booth could do was stare at the white, glaring numbers.

00:00:00

His insides ran cold, his palms started shaking, and a loud ringing resounded in his head, as suddenly the air stopped entering his lungs. From his dry throat a strangled cry was torn out.

"_No_…" He shook his head, disbelieving, the clock was wrong, they were wrong. "No!"

"Booth…" Someone called, but he ignored them, his eyes swept from Zack's stricken face to Angela's blanched, spent, _resigned_ one_._

"It's Bones…" He breathed, anguished. "Oh, God, It's _Bones_!" He turned toward Angela. "And Hodgins! We can't- we can't give up. _I_ can't give up. I _won't_ give up! I won't! It's _Bones_!"

"Seeley…" A hand grabbed his arm and he jerked. Cam. He forgot she was even there. "You're right, we won't give up either."

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Just popping in to post two drabbles for yesterday and today. So don't forget to check the previous one too. _

_As always, huge tha__nk you to all reviewers! (Only a week, and I'm going to be free again - end of term!). _


	50. 2x09: Zack

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x09 – Aliens in Spaceship****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 50/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x09 – Zack**

**Xxx**

Agent Booth was acting irrational. The evidence and facts were pointing out blatantly that there was no more reason to fight for. The time was up. They have failed. Why was he still asking them to resolve this case?

So he said:"You're forgetting something." Because Agent Booth was. The conclusion was obvious. "Brennan and Hodgins are _out_ of air." There was no more point to do anything anymore.

"Great. You wanna give up, huh?" Agent Booth shot back. And something in his voice struck a chord in Zack's heart. "This is _Bones_ we're talking about. And Hodgins. You really think they didn't find a way to extend their air supply?!" _This_ …was actually a sound argument. Zack's mind started working on the possibilities. "Hell," the Agent continued. "Found a way to send us a message to ask us for help!?" Zack jerked slightly as Agent Booth hit the monitor again. "And you want to give up because of _math._"

_Math_.

Math was telling him Dr. Brennan and Hodgins were out of air.

But math was also telling him that if there was anyone on this world, that could do the things Agent Booth said, it would be Dr. Brennan and Hodgins.

He nodded.

_I need you to be Dr. Brennan._

He didn't know what that meant, but in this moment, when Agent Booth nodded back at him with appreciation and pride in his eyes, he felt he might get the idea.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Thank you for all the reviews!_


	51. 2x09: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x09 – Aliens in Spaceship****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 51/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x09 – Brennan**

**xxx**

"Anyone you wanna say goodbye to?" She looked back at Hodgins. He stared intensely at her with his hand outstretched, a page from her book in it.

She locked her eyes with his, recalling the heartfelt confession he has made about her best friend.

_I'm nuts about Angela. Over the moon. Stupid in love with her. _

He has said it; admitted it openly. The bravest man (beside Booth) that she knew. And so what if Angela could not hear it? He still voiced it aloud.

And _she_ couldn't even admit her feelings to herself.

She took the piece of paper and wrote.

_Booth._

_You're the best man I know and the best friend I've ever had. _

_Don't blame yourself when you find us. I know you did  
everything you could. I know we did everything we could. _

_Take care of Angela for me. And for Jack._

_And take care of Zack, please. _

_Thank you for allowing me to be your partner and friend._

_Yours,_

___(-Temp-)_ Bones.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ I have to say_ ff . net _sucks. Like REALLY sucks (it even removed __- without the spaces - when I tried to post this first time)_._ Anyway, I wanted to format the "Temp" so it was crossed out, but_ ff . net_ doesn't allow it. It sucks so much I just can't even. damn it. If anyone know how to fix it I'd be really grateful, as I need this options for one of my other stories... **ETA**: I've written to ff . net support, and turns out there is no way for using that format at all. The site simply doesn't allow it and there is nothing to do to make it work... :(_

_Thank you for all the reviews!_


	52. 2x09: Cam

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x09 – Aliens in Spaceship****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 52/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x09 – Cam**

**xxx**

She knew something was wrong the moment Seeley listened to that massage on his voicemail. His face blenched and his jaw first slacked in despair and then clenched in determination. And his _eyes_ – two pools of dark anguish and fear mixed with pure faith – in God, in the team, in _her_.

No _her_-her. No.

In Temperance Brennan.

His faith was unmovable. And through his ability to focus on work and his fast decision making under the pressure, and despite the slow despair sipping into his whole being as the time ran out, his faith _still _stayed unmovable.

She watched him and she watched her team. The _half _of her team as the time progressed.

Zack, who knew the _hows_, but could not get the _whys_, and his fretting that he was not enough; brilliant but not seeing that if anyone could fit into Dr. Brennan's shoes in this crisis it would be him.

Angela, who understood Hodgins gibberish and complicated notes; drained and spent, and barely stopping from crying yet still as determined to get the two most important people in her life.

They all slowly fell apart.

And for the first time since she stared working here, she felt the weight of the position she was in. The Head, the Ringmaster, the one that kept them leveled.

How can she, being the new one?

So she spread the calm-she-did-not-exactly-felt, and comforted whenever she could, and finally stepped in to help them draw the conclusion.

Because like always, Brennan and Hodgins gave them the evidence while Seeley gave them the motive (this time to act), and Angela draw the face of their relationships so Zack could discover the missing link. And even set apart the team worked together until the successful end.

"I know where they are." Zack said and the half of her team rejoiced.

But she stayed in the background, a shadow not a boss. The one walking around them, unnoticed really, not one of them exactly but not an outsider either.

Her brilliant team of geniuses. It was a _privilege_ to be considered one of them.

**xxx**

**Tbc**_ Thank you for all the advice about the "crossing out" formatting. I tried it all and then I wrote to ff . net support. Unfortunately, there is no way to use that format at all. The site simply doesn't allow it and there is nothing to do to make it work... _

_Three more drabbles for this episode, thank you for all the reviews! :)_


	53. 2x09: Hodgins

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x09 – Aliens in Spaceship****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 53/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ It's a double update today, so don't forget to check the next chapter too! :)_

**xxx**

**2x09 – Hodgins**

**xxx**

He looked at the woman sitting beside him. Her dirtied face, dusty hair and bright blue eyes. He might have welcomed her in the Jeffersonian Institute seven years ago, but it was _her_ that changed _his_ life.

First friend, first experiment, the love of his life.

All because of her. Temperance Brennan.

And he watched over the years as she meticulously performed her science and he learned from her objectivity and her rational approach, and the wide, wide net she spread over the evidence, never settling for pre-set convictions until the evidence presented itself and led them to the truth.

She was determined and never lost hope. She had faith – in her science and in Booth. And she fought till the end. She operated on him, made him focus on the job that needed to be done with the gravel, found a way to send the massage and now came up with a possible way to blow them free.

He admired her like no one else in his life.

He was a privileged man to know her and he needed to tell her that.

And when she unexpectedly hugged him afterwards, he knew she cared about him as much.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Thank you for all the reviews! :)_


	54. 2x09: Angela

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x09 – Aliens in Spaceship****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 54/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ It's a double update today, so don't forget to check the previous chapter too! :)_

**xxx**

**2x09 – Angela**

**xxx**

_Oh, God. _She might have moaned it as they stopped over the vast space of the quarry. Nothing but evenly spread gravel in front of their eyes.

Ho-dgins… Ho-dgins…

His name became like a mantra. She inhaled on the first syllable of his name and exhaled on the last one.

Ho-dgins… Ho-dgins…

It's the way she's going to be breathing till the end of her life.

It was _Hodgins_. And Brennan was her best friend, but he- he was-

Ho-dgins… Ho-dgins…

How could she have said no to him after their date? How could she have broken his heart? Was this mistake going to haunt her till her death?

And her throat constricted as the breath choked her.

There is no way they'll find them in time.

Ho-dgins… Ho-dgins…

Then, suddenly a pop resonated and Booth was already half-way down, and she started running behind him, before she even registered what she was doing.

He's there! He's there!

_I'm coming, I'm coming!_

Ho-dgins… Ho-dgins…

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Thank you for all the reviews! :)_


	55. 2x09: Thomas Vega

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x09 – Aliens in Spaceship****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 55/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ It's a double update today, so don't forget to check the previous chapter too! :)_

**Xxx**

**2x09 – Thomas Vega**

**Xxx**

They have won. They did. For the first time since he has started working on this case someone had beat the Gravedigger; found the kidnapped – _alive _– without paying the ransom.

He looked at the people around him. Ms Montenegro and her friend were leaning over a barely conscious Jack Hodgins. The boy was laughing while Ms Montenegro kissed Dr. Hodgins through her tears over and over.

They have won.

He looked to the other side, his neck hurting suddenly from the painful – all too serious – chocking and bruising it have received over three hours ago. _Three hours_. He was sure he was a goner just like Drs. Hodgins and Brennan when the time has run out. But the short massage the scientists has sent give them all hope.

And they have won.

Agent Booth and Dr Brennan sat on the grovel, both laughing hysterically, faces inches apart, eyes locked with one another's. Then suddenly, Agent Booth's face crumbled, Dr Brennan's tears spilled, and Vega wasn't exactly sure which one of them moved faster. Agent Booth's arms were around Dr. Brennan, hers sneaked around him, and they sobbed and wailed, and rocked together, inconsolable, thanksgiving, in-their-own-world.

They have won.

And in that moment Vega _knew_. The Gravedigger has ruffled the feathers of the wrong people. The determination, the faith, the teamwork. They would not rest, until the Gravedigger was caught. And it was only a matter of time, especially if the son-of-a-bitch decides to mess with them again.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Here is the last one from this episode. As always, I'm really grateful __for all the reviews! :)_


	56. 2x10: Brennan

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x10 - The Headless Witch in the Woods****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 56/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ It's a double update today, so don't forget to check the next chapter too! :) hopefully it's the last double one from now on, because yesterday I finished a very important paper for my studies, and this means I'm going to have more free time to not only post this series regularly but maybe even to publish some new stuff too :D Thanks for the support, I'm happy you all like this series :)_

**xxx**

**2x10 – Brennan**

**xxx**

Angela was clearly moved and freaked up by what she had found on that camera tape that was left with their victim. Brennan put her clippers and took off her gloves, following the rest of the team to Angela's office. She stopped behind Dr. Saroyan while Angela explained her restoration process.

The shots were disturbing, the woman's terrified screams just as much. And the chopping sound gave her the creeps. But she's seen much in her live, she could handle it.

But apparently, Dr. Saroyan couldn't.

She saw the moment her boss reached for Booth's hand.

And she saw the moment he grasped her hand more securely.

She had thought they had a simple arrangement to satisfy their biological urges. Just like she had with a few of her exes.

But apparently _again_ she was wrong.

One doesn't exactly seek comfort from a person they don't have any real attachments to, right?

What Booth and Cam share seems to be more than a simple arrangement for biological urges… It looked like… Is there a connection? People seem to need connections. She knew that. And even if she tried to deny it, she knew she needed one too.

She just wished he told her. Isn't that what partners do? Tell each other what's going on in their private lives too? Not about satisfying their biological urges. They never shared about those. But Booth sure has been interested in David last year. So it seems partners should share when there seem to be more of a connection with another person outside the partnership…

So why didn't he tell her?

She clenched her hands.

It didn't really matter anyway.

She nodded to herself.

He was entitled to forge a connection with someone.

And so is she.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Did you notice that as soon as Brennan realized there was something more between Booth and Cam she went for someone else? intriguing... ;)_

_ As always, I'm really grateful __for all the reviews! :) don't forget to check the next chapter too! :)_


	57. 2x10: Booth

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x10 - The Headless Witch in the Woods****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 57/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ It's a double update today, so don't forget to check the previous chapter too! :) hopefully it's the last double one from now on, because yesterday I finished a very important paper for my studies, and this means I'm going to have more free time to not only post this series regularly but maybe even to publish some new stuff too :D Thanks for the support, I'm happy you all like this series :)_

**xxx**

**2x10**** –**** Booth**

**xxx**

Sometimes he hated his ability to read people. He knew immediately the moment Brennan made a connection with Will Hastings. The moment she got even more interested in him than her initial _attraction_. All that guy needed to say was that he lost his parents and took care, brought up his younger brother.

The way Russ has never done with Brennan.

He sat behind his desk watching as Brennan soaked every word Will Hastings said. His guts twisted painfully, all alarms going off in his head. He tried to ignore it, there was nothing wrong with the guy, and besides, there was no point in feeling _jealous_. He couldn't be feeling jealous. They were only friends. And he had a thing- _relationship_ with Cam.

But he did not like the look that was shared between Brennan and Will Hastings. He did not like it at all.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_Do you love jealous Booth as much as I? ;)__  
_

_ As always, I'm really grateful __for all the reviews! :) don't forget to check the previous chapter too! :)_


	58. 2x10: Zack

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x10 - The Headless Witch in the Woods****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 58/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x10 – Zack**

**xxx**

He admired Dr. Brennan, he really did. The way she used her logic and knowledge and never jumped into conclusion, it was something he hoped to excel at, too.

But sometimes… sometimes he wished she'd be more open-minded about certain things. Like the possibility of ghosts existing. Is it really a fantasy? When there seem to be enough evidence to warrant a doubtful, yet not completely dismissive approach?

The scientific definition of an apparition was accurate and corresponded with- with his _own experience,_ when his late Nana visited him when he was five. He thought it to be a childish imagination, yet still could not exactly stay away from the possibility of it being _something else_.

However Dr. Brennan didn't believe in ghosts. Dr. Saroyan, on the other hand, openly admitted about her Mother appearing to her.

So he asked her about her experience. And she told him she hadn't been frightened (exactly like he, when Nana visited him!) just felt …loved.

He knew what she meant, but his rational mind demanded for him to point out: "Dr. Brennan says that's impossible."

And her reply took him by surprise. "What do you think?"

The image of his late Nana and the warmth that surrounded him flashed in his mind.

"I think… it would be wonderful if it were possible." He said, and his heart fluttered when he saw the understanding smile on Dr. Saroyan's face.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_This was such a beautiful tiny C/Z scene... I think it's one of my fav from about those two.__  
_

_ As always, I'm really grateful __for all the reviews! :) don't forget to check the previous chapter too! :)_


	59. 2x10: Cam

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x10 - The Headless Witch in the Woods****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 59/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**xxx**

**2x10 – Cam**

**xxx**

"Is Bones here?"

"Seeley!" Cam jumped up then turned around. She smiled brightly at the man standing before her, but he did not return her smile. The smile on her face faded. "She came some time ago, should be in her office." She supplied.

He nodded, ready to turn around.

"Did you arrest the brother?" She asked, observing him closely.

Seeley closed his eyes and exhaled briefly. "Yeah." He looked into her eyes. "It was …messy."

"Oh." She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah." He pointed toward Brennan's office. "I better check on her."

She nodded. "Alright." She looked back at the things she's begun packing so she could leave the office. "My place tonight?" She asked just before he disappeared outside.

He paused in the doorway and pursed his lips, looking around. "Ah, listen Cam-"

"It's alright." She gave him a tight lipped smile. "I understand."

He didn't look her in the eyes. "Thanks." He nodded and left.

She watched him go and sighed. She understood alright. Apparently even better than he did.

She closed her bag and turned off the lights in the office.

She just wondered how long she'll be able to live this lie.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_As always, I'm really grateful __for all the reviews! :) _


	60. 2x10: Brennan 2

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x10 - The Headless Witch in the Woods****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 60/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ I had some troubles with posting this yesterday as the site didn't want to upload itself. This means its a double update. Thank you for all the reviews! :)_

**xxx**

**2x10 – Brennan 2**

**xxx**

It felt good to be in his arms. _Too good_. She closed her eyes and inhaled surreptitiously. Booth called this a guy hug; one supposedly shared between just friends. The warmth and familiar scent was soothing her wounded pride. Well, she shrugged mentally, Angela hugged her a lot too. So it made sense. (Even if her hugs felt a little bit different than _this_…)

They separated and she turned to gather her things, her skin still tingling from their contact.

"You want to grab some diner?" He asked her.

She looked at him over her shoulders, eyebrows raised. "Shouldn't you be meeting with Cam?" She asked, even though she hoped he'd say no.

"Nah, today it's a guys' night with my partner." He gave her a smile. "So want to grab something?"

She dropped her eyes to his chest for a moment before looking up. "Sure."

And as he led her through the Lab, his hand fixed on the small on her back, she realized that they, too, shared a connection. A different one that he had with Cam, and a different than the one she looked for in Will Hastings. Not easy to define.

Maybe only as just _theirs_.

**xxx**

**Tbc **_ Kinda miss the guy hugs. They were such their thing :) __As always, I'm really grateful __for all the reviews! :) _


	61. 2x11: Committee Guy

**Title: Moments That Define Us: Season Two  
****Characters/Pairings: **all/canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor  
**Warnings: spoilers for ALL AIRED episodes  
****Episode: ****2x11 - Judas on a Pole****  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters:** 61/?  
**Status: **WIP

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **It's in those little moments that we reveal our true selves. A series of Bones drabbles Season Two. Again: at least one per episode; in chronological order (spoilers for all episodes aired); all characters; friendship, romance etc; canon couples; main focus on BB.

**AN**_ I had some troubles with posting this yesterday as the site didn't want to upload itself. This means its a double update. Don't forget to check the previous chapter too! _

_Thank you for all the reviews! :)_

**xxx**

**2x11 – Committee Guy **

**xxx**

So _this_ was Dr. Brennan's brightest intern? This- this guy didn't look more than sixteen. Even his grandson was more neat and tidy and just more …sophisticated.

He shuffled the papers and stared at the _genius_ in front of him. "Mr. Addy, your dissertation is entitled _Analysis of Bone Trauma_." He said and listened with growing apprehension as the man before him provided the answers. Could they really hire this- this-

Suddenly a man barged into the room, halting the procedure, and he stared shocked as the committee meeting was interrupted. _No one_ interrupts these meetings! No one has ever barged during a thesis defense!

"Hey, Bones." _Bones?_ Who was he calling _that_? "Come'on. We've got a body, went up like a roman candle." The man said walking around their table and stopping …behind Dr. Brennan. Did he call _Dr. Brennan _by …_Bones_? "Hey, Zack! How's it going?" The man's lazy attitude was appalling in their prestigious setting.

"So far they don't like me." The young man replied in that awkward way of his.

"Shocker!" The barging-in man replied. "Let's go." He pulled Dr. Brennan.

And to his immense surprise, she went with the man.

_Without any real protest_.

Dr. Wright tried to continue the meeting as of nothing out of ordinary happened, but his eyes were focused on the retreating pair. Dr. Brennan just slapped the barging-in man's arm in rather …playful fashion. He almost raised an eyebrow. Did Dr. Brennan even know how to _act_ playfully? He has lost faith of ever seeing her acting less reserved long time ago… He leaned forward a little to see more clearly as the pair hurried out of the building. They were exchanging some heated remarks yet stayed as close to each other as possible.

He felt as if he was in a Twilight Zone.

Was that really the emotionless, sophisticated, independent _Dr. Brennan_?

But- but, he might actually _win_ that old bet with Warrick about Brennan's reserved nature!

"How do you expect anyone to take you seriously as a working Forensic Anthropologist when you look – the way you do?" He heard Dr. Wright ask. Well, normally it would be a very well poised question, but in the light of the recent bizarre events, he had a more important one.

Who the heck, was that _man_?! And when he'll be dealing with Dr. Brennan again?

He has a bet to collect after all!

**xxx**

**Tbc **_ I always wondered what the Committee Guy thought watching after BB leaving the meeting ;)_

_Don't forget to check the previous drabble too! __As always, I'm really grateful __for all the reviews! :)_**  
**


End file.
